CAPRICHO эи COLORES::
by Kimby Fo
Summary: [κάјімотоxміzuкі]Está claro que ama a Yuuta y no a mí. Pero yo lo AMO, no se que amo de él, pero lo hago. Y creen que haré algo al respecto? Lo dudo, aunque le quiera, no le voy a molestar.


**-.Deseo que... Ya no estes.**

La habitación estaba en completo sofoco... Pero había algo más que les ocupaba de tal manera que se podían olvidar de el resto del mundo.

Kajimoto ya acostumbrado al incesante dolor, gemía del placer que había en cada roce de ambos cuerpos... Sin dejar de disfrutar... Como la mayoría de el tiempo en el que se encontraban... Los únicos encuentros que no terminaban en palabrotas, o insultos mayores.

Luego ya de terminar... Kajimoto estaba recostado en su propia cama, con sus mejillas sonrojadas aún por el ardor, descansando. Mizuki estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama abrochando tranquilamente sus zapatos.

-Hajime... -. Murmuró secamente moviendo uno de los mechones castaños de su cara.

-Sí? -. Mizuki no volteo a verlo, según él... Después de todo eso, no habría nada que le tendría que decir y que le interesara.

-Dónde vas?...

-Al internado. Tengo que ver a Yuuta. -. Contestó como lo hacía siempre...descaradamente.. sin tomar el peso a las palabras, usando ese tono de voz tan maléfico refiriéndose a la relación que tenía con el otro chico.

No habló más detrás de eso... En varias oportunidades le había hecho saber a Mizuki, que sus intereses iban más allá que sólo sexo, pero era en vano porque Mizuki, también, siempre le había aclarado que sólo necesitaba a Yuuta.

Kajimoto podría ser ese hombre de pocas palabras que encanta a cualquiera. Pero en Mizuki era distinto, no lo veía como la mayoría de las chicas de instituto.

-Por que siempre vuelves con el crío ese?... -. Preguntó luego de que pasará un rato en el que Mizuki estaba buscando su camiseta, que aún no encontraba y miraba bajo la cama... Al escucharlo, levantó su mirada azulina oscura hasta él... mirándole con interés.

-Por que no es tan bueno en la cama como tú... -. Respondió sin más, ya había encontrado su camiseta y rápidamente salió del cuarto sin ponérsela.

Kajimoto's POV 

_No me ha respondido realmente... Como siempre -.-. Pero, de verdad que no me importa, se que siempre estará con Yuuta y que yo seré su "amante", tal y como dice. Aunque el cambie de pareja, siempre me va a buscar. Es mejor así, por que no me quiero despegar de él, como el se puede despegar de cualquiera con quien sale. Ya sea que deje hoy a Yuuta, va a venir hasta acá... Mañana sale con alguien nuevo, pero mañana nuevamente estará acá... Por que sabe que no hay nadie más que lo pueda complacer como yo lo hago. Y estoy más o menos orgulloso, si es que se puede decir así... Por que se que soy el único que puede ver otra expresión de él que no es: "_Mírenme, soy el centro de atención, y nadie puede conmigo._" si no es la expresión de total placer que demuestra cuando esta conmigo... que es más parecida a :"_No pares Kajimoto... En este momento me tienes como ninguno_.."., y no es que exagere... Él mismo lo dice siempre... _

_No le voy a joder la existencia... Si me pongo caprichoso me detestará... Pero verme como un juguete?... Es tan malo? Apuesto a que si alguien más es usado como juguete sexual por la persona que ama no se quejará... Yo no por lo menos..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Mizuki's POV 

_Yuuta es un principiante... Lo sé. Él mismo lo ha dicho la primera vez que tuve sexo con él. Pero siempre va haber algo de él que me atraiga. Mejor no averiguarlo... Después de todo, ese chico tiene mi punto débil en él... Al igual que Takahisa... Pero él a encontrado otro talón de Aquiles en mí... si... su cama... Y ambos lo sabemos. Creo que es por eso que **no** me da tanto misterio. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi... cuando juntamos ambos institutos de los Best 4 para entrenar... A primera vista no me interesó... El típico chico centrado, feliz capitán de equipo y que adora al tenis... Pero luego..._

**--------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

Entré en los vestidores de el club deportivo en el cual entrenábamos ambas escuelas. Ahí había un chico también.. Al principio ni atención le preste... Pero cuando Kajimoto se quitó su camiseta de el club de tenis, volteó un poco su cara, y ahí fue cuando pude reconocer quién era... El capitán de el club de tenis Jyousei Shounan, Kajimoto Takahisa... viéndole bien, me di cuenta de algo... Necesitaba tocarlo como no había hecho nunca con nadie. Suspire, y me levanté de la banca en la que estaba. Me dirigí hasta él, y le di la vuelta, apenas y me había mirado y le besé en la boca, ni me respondió pero pude disfrutar como sabia. Sin dudarlo me recosté en el piso para que es cayera encima mío. No fue nada delicado, más bien fue rápido y brusco...Lo único que pude hacer fue separar mis piernas para hacer tal roce que tanto me gusta... Pero con sus excelentes reflejos apoyó sus brazos en el suelo de la habitación deteniendo caer sobre mi... Yo le sonreí y me miró como si estuviera loco cuando ya había distancia entre nosotros. Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos... Ya sabía que le había gustado aquel beso, así que ahora se acercó a mi besándome, de la misma forma en la que imaginé que besaba... Comenzó dándome pequeños besos con suavidad.. además creo que como cualquiera con timidez, por que por más que conozca mi nombre, no sabía mucho más de mí... Luego introdujo su lengua en mi boca, yo sólo me deje disfrutar de el beso, se sentía tan bien... Era como la primera vez en que yo no tenía que hacer todo. Ya le estaba necesitando mucho... El roce que tenía nuestra ropa me enloquecía, y la presión allá abajo también. Con mis manos recorrí su espalda descubierta. Fue dejando el beso y con pequeñas y suaves succiones fue hasta mi mejilla bajando a mi cuello. En nada se deshizo de mi polera de St. Rudolph y fue bajando por todo mi abdomen... Eso fue raro... Por que yo había sido él que comenzó el beso así que yo tenía el derecho a mandar. Sí, yo...

Pero no le quería detener... Sus labios contra mi piel... No me había dado cuenta y pequeños gemidos habían escapado de mi boca. Ojalá Yuuta entrará en ese momento para que aprendiera algo de la forma en que me tocaba.

En todo ese rato ni una palabra habíamos cruzado... No se como es que nadie entró a los vestidores. Eso también fue raro.. quizás estaba planeado por el destino, o alguna estupidez por el estilo... Pero fue que me "enamoró" –Conste, me enamoré de él en el sentido que no me puedo despegar de él mismo-, todo había salido tan perfecto. Desde ese momento nos seguimos viendo, para lo mismo, o para tan sólo hablar.. Sinceramente no me puedo deshacer de el deseo que tenía –tengo- de sentirlo mío... O simplemente que yo sea suyo.

**------------------------------------------ END FLASH BACK -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.**

_Sí, me agrada mucho…. Pero no quisiera que me aburra... Por eso mantengo la distancia.. Para estar más con él... Pero si estoy con él oficialmente... No sería lo mismo. Y no, no es sólo sexo. _

**Pongámosle un poco de Universo alterno al fic, y quedamos en que en el torneo de Kantou pasado Jyousei Shounan y St. Rudolph estaban en los Best 4. Y que entrenaban juntos. O si no, no hay fic. ven?. :P**

**Yo no me la habría imaginado tal pareja hasta que leí un cortisímo fic en inglés de ambos. Ojalá recordará de donde era.. Pero no, y no era de acá.**

**Para las que no han visto la tercera temporada... Seigaku se encuentra con Jyousei Shounan y como ya escribí Kajimoto Takahisa es su divino capitán. No es muy escandaloso... Pero tampoco es el tipo "Tezuka" que no habla nunca y nunca ríe.. Según mi punto de vista, se lleva con su equipo :).**

**Hay un error... Alguien no puede ser capitán dos años consecutivos. **

**Es todo. Hasta la vista. :)**


End file.
